On the run
by Abbiebuzz
Summary: Summary inside! Don’t know when im coming back. I’m sorry. My life recently got turned upside down. Also I suck at writing. Thank you for the kinf words and favorites I might come back in time.
1. Summary

**Hi, I'm Abbie. I had an idea for a fanfiction and I was wondering if you guys would like it?**

 **It's called on the run, it takes place after frost bite. Although things don't go as planed as they never do. Dimitri stops denying his love for rose and tells Tasha off. Christain is mad at Dimitri, of corse Rose defends Dimitri. Lissa and christain break up and Lissa puts herself before Rose and tells her that masons death didn't matter. So Rose convinced Dimitri to run away to Baia with her. Rose will meet Her father but not like you'd expect. Her mother knows of Rose and Dimitris love. What will come next?**


	2. Authors Note!

**Hi! Wow it's been a while. Well I thought I'd let you all know that I'm still here and alive. Kind of ;). I started this story in October and lost a bit of interest and stopped. I have more of it on a google docs and I'm at a point I don't know what to do with the story. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS!! Give me time, I swear that I will edit what I've posted, and I have not. I will do my best to get inspiration. I get so many ideas I lose track. Trust me, I have like twenty four stories sitting around. I seen comments for more and I'll try. I started this story when I was in school so things there got busy. With my term paper, and midterms. Then in between the two I moved, then I just forgot about this story. I started to love another fandom. So I let my favorite one slip away. Realizing I did so, I reread the books and fell in love again. So this is my little life update I will be back. I will try my best to update again. Thank you for your patience, and see ya soon!!**

 **If you were wondering about the other fandom, it's Star Wars. My uncle took me to go see The Last Jedi. It was great. So now I'm knee deep in that.**


	3. I will never forgive you

**Hello! I told you guys I'd be back. I decided to edit the first chapter and just repost it. I've spent the last few hours just editing. I can't believe how terrible I was at writing! I personally think I have come very far! ( I have to thank my English teacher.) If your new, I'm sorry for the confusion. I'm just trying my best to please my readers.**

Dimitri POV

It's been one month since the death of novice Mason Ashford. He was Roses best male friend and number two admirer. He's number two because no one loves and admires my Roza more than I could. But his death had really taken a toll on Rose.

 ***flashback***

I was waiting for Rose to come to practice so I was reading my favorite book. The Good The Bad and The Ugly. Then my beautiful girl walked in. Ater Spokane I didn't want to hide our feelings any longer because I realized life was too short. I also got a package with a note from my babushka. It was the Belikov family engagement ring and the note said…

 _A certain flower will accept this ring when the time is right. Stop being stupid, and let her into your heart. Next time I see you I want my Dimka back, we lost you when you lost Ivan. She will open your heart and relive you from your guilt._

So I did as she told, because Babushka is always right. I told Rose I'm not going to hide my love for her, but we need to keep it secret until she graduated. She walked in her eyes sunken in. She looked like she haven't slept in weeks. I jumped up and went up to her and cradled her soft face in my hand.

"Milaya, Roza? Are you okay?"

I had noticed she had been crying as well.

"No. Comrade, I'm not okay. I have nightmares, I watch Mason die over and over."

She started to cry. So I just grabbed my love and pulled her tomy chest. I lifted her from the ground, and sat down on the nearby bench. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried harder. Just then the worst thing possible could happen. Alberta, the head of security at St. Vlad's walked in. Rose's head snapped up. Her eyes red and puffy and her cheeks streaked in tears. Alberta stopped in her tracks and stared. She looked at us and said

"I knew it. I knew it. I knew it!"

With a shit eating grin on her face. She stepped toward us and Rose flinched in my arms.

" What?" Rose responded.

"Don't worry I won't tell on you two. You guys are super obvious, well at least to me. I think you both are great for each other. "

Rose looked shocked, I couldn't blame her. My heart was pounding in my chest. I thought I was about to lose my job, or worse Rose.

"What gave us away? " I questioned

"The way you reacted when she disappeared in Spokane. Your reaction was a little more than I'm her mentor of course I'm worried, and more of a she is the love of my life. If I you don't find her I will reaction."Alberta quipped

Rose actually laughed and looked up at me.

"Well that seems no less than what I would expect. You're my knight in shining armor. Well, rather my cowboy in leather dusters." She smiled up at me.

Alberta laughed. I rolled my eyes, a rather bad habit I picked up from the fiesty little thing I'm my lap.

"Keep this on the down low, because I don't want either of you punished for being happy. You two are in love, and that's nothing to be frowned upon. Love is not a choice."

She said with a wistful look, like she had a story of her own.

Alberta turned and walked out. I looked down to Rose and cupped her face. I kissed her with all the love I had for her and she kissed back. I pulled back and when I did. Roza looked at me with so much hope. I no longer doubted her ever leaving me for my scum of a cousin.

"Do you want to go for a walk" I asked

"I'll follow you anywhere comrade!" Rose declared.

 ***end of flashback***

My Rose walked in looking gorgeous as ever. In booty-shorts as they call them here in America and, a white workout singlet with a black sports bra. She wore her hair in a high pony and skipped over to me.

"So what's on the agenda to day comerade?" she asked.

"Laps, sparing, something new if you can beat me." I responded

" ohhhh, what might I learn?" She probed

"How to jump from high places without harming yourself." I said with a smile.

"Really," She yipped "that's so cool we haven't learned that yet in class!"

"Yes I know it's to prevent you kids from jumping out of your windows. The rest learn as a whole at the end of the year."

"So why are you showing me how to do it?"

She attempted to raise her eyebrow but failed and Rose both. I chuckled.

"So, you can sneak out of your room to sneak into mine." I rose my eye brow, and slowly inchined towards her.

 ***Rose pov***

"So, you can sneak out out of your room to sneak into mine." He said with his silky Russian accent and he took a step towards me. He rose an eyebrow, I still can't do that. But I was quickly distracted. He tilted my head up to look him in his gorgeous brown eyes. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. Next thing I knew we were making out hot and heavy I was pushed up against the wall. He slid his large calloused hands down my back and over my ass. He moved further down and grabbed my thighs. He hoisted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around Dimitri's hips and I ground myself into him. That made him growl, that sound made my core heat up. But ofcorse, we hear the door open. Dimitri dropped me and I quickly went to stretching. Dimitri ran to the corner and sat and opened his western. I will never understand him and his love of the old west. I was already breathing heavy from making out and the lack of air. I looked at who was about to walk in. Time moved in slow motion when that bitch Tasha Ozera. Christian Ozeras Aunt. Christian is Lissa boyfriend. So I'm forced to like him because she does.

"Dimka, I've missed you." She said in a sickly sweet voice as she walked up to him.

"Tasha, it's been only a month." He said said coldly. She flinched. She stopped walking. I continued stretches and listened in.

" Dimka?" She said softly, clearly conveying the hurt she felt.

"Dimka is reserved for my family. Please call me Dimitri now." Oh?! Now that wasn't Dimitri-like. Something had to have gone down the last time they spoke.

"Okay Dimitri. I wanted to apologize for the last time we spoke. I over exaggerated. I want you to know if you're happy with the woman you love. Stay with her. Who am I to take you away from her."

He not only told her no, he revealed he was in a relation ship.

"Well you are not forgiven, Tasha you said some very nasty things about me, about Ivan, and a woman you don't even know. Therefore, I do not forgive you. You truly lost me as a friend that day. I will never forgive you." He said his voice a bit shaken. Tasha was a puddle of tears before him.

"I understand." She sobbed.

And with that she left with a river of tears following behind her. I was focused on the tear that escaped onto my loves cheek. I walked over and wiped it away and looked up to him

" Hey, let's got to my room and talk."

He made eye contact and nodded.

 **Well? Is it better than the original? I deleted the original chapter one. I want you to know that I care and I am trying to become better! Leave a comment! Tell me what you think. I'll try to start uploading every Friday or Saturday. Stay tuned! I'll upload chapter two tomorrow and I'm currently editing chapter three. Not all chapters are this short. I promice that. I hate short chapters too! Thank you for reading!**

 **Love, Abbie.**


	4. God I hate that man

**I'm back like I said I would be. Here's chapter two!**

Him and I spent the rest of the morning talking and kissing or just cuddling. I had laid out a paper I wrote. So if any one came around. I would tell them he was looking it over for me. We were in the middle of kissing when my phone rang.

"Pick up it's your best friend calling"

On an annoying repeat, so I would never ignore her calls. Dimitri has a custom ringtone too, but he doesn't know though. I picked up the phone with a sigh.

"Hey Lissa what's up?"

"Hey, so like Christian spent the night. And at like 7am (vamp time)Tasha literally knocks on the door crying her eyes out. She was saying her one true love rejected her. Now she hates whoever took his heart. so I've been here trying to comfort her. She finally calmed down and apologized for waking us up and explained what happened. Supposedly her and Dimitri got into a fight the last time they talked. So she went to apologize. He denied her and told her not to call him Dimka and that name is for family only. I'm shocked because Dimitri never seemed like a rude or mean person. You know?"

Lissa rambled on and on.

" No, I'll talk to him about it then. Alright?" I wanted this to end I didn't want to talk about Tasha. Shes a grown woman and can handle her feelingsm I have plenty of people who hate me. I'm pretty sure she doesn't know she's supposed to be hating me. But hell, she will in six months!

" Okay thank you! Christian is mad at him for being so rude. I just want to know his side of the story," She took a breath "Alright see you at breakfast, love you."

"Love you too Lissa."

I turned to Dimitri and smirked. He stood up off the bed and encircled my waist.

"You two talking smack?" He mused.

"I'm not but pyro is flaming. Pun intended." I joked.

"Let me guess Tasha went running to him and told him everything I said to her but, leaving out everything she said to me before. Therefore making me look like the bad guy?" He said

"Pretty much, so what did she say to you?" I questioned.

"Well, she blamed me for Ivan's death. Called me a stupid boy for not knowing what's in front of him. He also said whoever I am with is a slut and is not worthy of me." He said.

" well she's got one thing right" I muttered

"And what is that?" He rose an eyebrow.

" I am not worthy of you." I smiled.

He crashed our lips together.

Twenty minutes later him and I were on our way to breakfast.

 ***Dimitri pov***

We walked to the dining hall and Roza ran to Lissa. She sat down next to her. I walked up to the food line and got a spinach and tomato omelette with rye toast. I also grabbed a bowl of fruit.

I seen Rose run up and grab 3 chocolate glazed doughnuts. I rolled my eyes not knowing how she survives with that as breakfast. She sat down and Christian started to say something. Roses facial expression completely changed. I could tell she was angry by how she clenched her jaw and her eyes grew dark. She said something else. She was losing control fast. I knew it had something to do with me because she shot up and yelled.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIS SIDE OF THE STORY SO HOW DARE! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!"

The whole cafeteria looked at her. Then she stormed out of the cafeteria and I knew where she would go.

 **Rose Pov***

I went straight to the food line and snagged some chocolate doughnuts. I made my way to my table and sat down across from Lissa.

"Hey guys!"

I smiled widely.

"Hey" Lissa said.

looking up at me and smiling.

"Hey Rosie" Eddie muttered his nose deep ina calculus book.

"Little dhampir" Adrian nodded. Christian didn't make eye contact and muttered something under his breath which pissed me off.

"Mind sharing with the class sparky?" I quipped, cocking my head to side.

"I said how could you get along with that Russian scum. He's leading my heartbroken Aunt on!" He Snarled.

"Don't disrespect him like that. It's his, our, job to protect your kind. So don't be so quick to judge." I spat at him.

"Oh yeah, well I guess you aren't here to protect emotions. Do you even know what he said to her? He's evil and disrespectful. Nothing more than trash." I could not believe he was saying this. I get Tasha is all he has left, but wow. My temper was getting the best of me and I let it.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIS SIDE OF THE STORY SO HOW DARE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! I yelled back and stormed off. Going to one of the very few places that can calm me down. Mase's grave. I went running with tear starting to rise. I never thought Christian to be so cruel or misunderstanding. I guess I didn't know him well enough. I ran until I Seen the familiar grave stone and sat in front of it. I could faintly hear someone walking up to me but I didn't care. It just so happened to be Dimitri. I could smell his aftershave in the air. I looked up and smiled he smiled back and lowered himself down beside me.

"So what did he say about me, and don't say nothing. It has to be about me if you exploded like that."

I smirked. He knew me too damn well. I loved him for it. The fact he went out of his way to know little things about me. Things would seem irrelevant but to him the were important. It shows that he cares and I love that. I love him so fucking much it hurts. Tears started to well up. I couldn't describe how much I needed this man in my life. How it felt like without him, I was alone no matter how many people showed interest in me it wouldn't be right. He was mine. I was his. And that's all that matters. I realized I wanted it to be just me and him. No one else. Not even Lissa. I have busted my ass for her since I was five. And what have I gotten back? Nothing, she didn't even snap back at him she just sat there. Ok she may have saved my life but how many times am I gonna do that when I become her guardian? I realized I don't want to do that. I want it to be just me and Dimitri. By now I was sobbing and Dimitri had already grabbed me. He was holding me in his lap whispering calming nothings in Russian to me.

"Runaway with me?" I said in a small voice.

"Wha…" he started. I quickly cut him off.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, Roza with everything I am."

he said his eyes filling with emotion.

"Then run away with me."

" Roza, it's not that easy" he said softly as if he were to loud he'd upset me.

"Take me to Russia. Take me to see your family. We could stay with them for a little while. Or until we could afford a house and I would get a job and so could you. Dimitri, I love you and this life is not what I want. I don't want to guard Lissa she takes advantage of us. I want to leave. I want to leave all of the heartbreak and pain behind and live with you. BE with you. Love you freely and not have a consequence."

He had tears in his eyes so I must have gotten the message across pretty clear.

 ***Rose Pov***

"Runaway with me?" she said

"Wha…" I stumbled out

"Do you love me?"she questioned

"Yes, Roza with everything I am." I responded honestly

"Then run away with me."

" Roza it's not that easy"

"Take me to Russia. Take me to see your family. We could stay with them for a little while. Or until we could afford a house and I would get a job and so could you. Dimitri, I love you and this life is not what I want. I don't want to guard Lissa she takes advantage of us. I want to leave. I want to leave all of the heartbreak and pain behind and live with you. BE with you. Love you freely and not have a consequence."

She just described a future that I only thought that would only happen In my dreams. But I was so wrong. Why Hadn't I thought of that before. Runaway with her. Leave all of this shit behind. Go home. Have the love of my life meet my family. And spend the rest of our lives there. Yes. Yes. Be her future. Dimitri Randallovich Belikov. This woman has given her everything to you. She wants a life that only running away can offer just say…

"Yes."

She looked up in shock

" you're joking right?" Her voice laced with disbelief

"No." I said in my most serious voice.

"Holy Shit." Murmured.

She jumped up and held out her hand. I took it and she pulled me up. She took off immediately pulling me along and I could tell we were going to her room. I didn't care. I didn't know what took over me but I sped up and grabbed my beautiful woman and lifted her up. I took off the rest of the way and I set her down at her door. She unlocked it and stepped in. She grabbed a bag and started to throw clothes into it. I started to get butterflies in my stomach realizing this was happening. But we needed a plan. A really good one.

"Roza, stop."

She looked up her face ready for me to say it was a mistake.

"We need a plan" I said " we can't just disappear."

She let out a sigh of relief and stood up

"Shit. Your right. Sorry I got go caught up in the whole Romeo and Juliet stuff." She joked. I laughed and walked up to her she tilted her head up and brushed my lips against hers. She tangled her fingers into my hair and I pulled back.

"We'll leave within Three days."

"Okay" she said with a sweet smile.

"I'll start packing the essentials. I have to take you to your new and improved qualifier. So I'll book tickets now. When we leave we'll trade the car to give us a bit of time to get us off the grid."

"Whoa comrade what are we fugitives. You of all people know they won't come after us. Wait what if we crash the academy car and get a cab out of Missoula. Make it look like an attack?"she said and it made sense we leave and crash the car

"it'll look like an accident so Tasha or Vasalissa won't come looking for us" I added.

"Exactly."

"Milaya?"

"Hmmm.."

"Are you sure you want to leave Vasalissa?"

" Absolutely, she will never understand what spirit does to me. She just expects me to lay down my life for her. Watch her have a happy life from the shadows. She's been planning her wedding since she was six. A silver and lavender color theme in Greece but the only thing she can have no problem changing is the groom. It pisses me off. She doesn't get it how I may want a happily ever after. She doesn't see how much that hurts me but I swallowed my pride because I love her. But…I love you more and if I lost you a part of me would be missing. In the short time I've known you we've lived a little less than a lifetime together. You were able to look beyond my past and who I was. You focused on making me better helping my future job and not… giving up on me like everyone else have. You've made me a better person and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you." She ended quietly. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned up to kiss me. Until someone knocked on her door. She grabbed her bag threw it in her closet. I sat on her desk chair and pulled out an essay she had to write for bodyguard theory with Stan. God I hate that man.


End file.
